


Can I come over?

by For_Forever



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bad Story, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like faint, M/M, Nice and soft Connor, OOC, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting at midnight, Underlying Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Forever/pseuds/For_Forever
Summary: Undeited





	Can I come over?

Ding

Connor groaned and rolled over to grab his phone from the bedside table. 

A text from Jared. His eyes flicked up to the time display on the front of his phone: 2:12am. He opened his texts to see what Jared wrote.

'can i come over?'

Why would Jared be texting Connor at 2am to come over? He sighed and replied with a quick, 'alright, but why? i'll unlock the window.'

And with that he got up, rubbing an eye tiredly and undoing the lock on the window frame. He waited for some sort of reply but instead Connor waited 10 painstakingly slow minutes until he heard a knock on the window. He pulled it up and let the smaller teen in. Connor was instantly tackled in a hug by the other.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, hugging back. "I couldn't stay at home." Jared muttered, burying his face into his chest. "Care to explain why?"  
"No."

Connor sighed softly, rubbing the other's back lightly, "Come on, I'm not gonna push you to tell me but let's sit down and close the window." Jared nodded slightly, letting go of Connor, looking down.  
Connor could see Jared digging his nails into the palms of his hands as he went to close the window. 

When he had it securely locked in place he gently took Jared's hands, feeling the muscles there instantly relax and he laced their fingers together, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Jared replied simply as Connor pulled them to the bed, sitting down and pulling Jared into his lap. 

He peered up at him, an eyebrow quirked curiously, "It's not like you to be so... Affectionate."

"And it's not like you to text me asking to come over at 2 am."

"Touche." Jared let a faint laugh escape him as he pressed his face to the crook of the other's neck.

"You smell like pot."

"Is that bad?"

"You know it's not."

"Yeah, I know." Connor laid down, tugging the shorter next to him. He put a hand against Jared's chest, sighing softly in content. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Tomorrow. For sure."

Connor nodded in understanding, "Alright, love you."

"Love you too.."

And with that Jared snuggled against Connor and fell asleep. Connor laughed softly, ruffling his hair and dozing off as well.


End file.
